Hass verbindet uns
by Kriska88
Summary: Ich hasse dich, da alles andere mir vergönnt ist. Ich hasse mich, da ich schwach bin. Ich hasse sie, da sie mich zum Hass zwingen. Der Hass verbindet uns, wenn sonst nichts dazu in der Lage ist. Fortsetzung zu Ich hasse dich! und Kann es Hass sein! HPxDM
1. Hass

So Leute, das hier +nach unten deut+ ist die **Fortsetzung** zu "**ich hasse dich**" und "**kann es Hass sein**!". Ich wurde gebeten sie zu schreiben und gestern hab ich mich hingehockt und tadaaa hier ist sie :) Doch bin ich nicht so richtig zufrieden damit, da meine "dichterischen Künste" nachgelassen haben und das feeling von den vorherigen teilen irgendwie nicht aufkommen wollte. Ein Unterschied besteht darin, dass diesmal die Situation der anderen Schüler nicht beschrieben wird (sonst wäre es keine One-shot mehr, sondern eine richtige story --), sondern eher das Gefühlschaos des Hauptcharas.

Jedenfalls ist das der erste Teil und der rest kommt in den nächsten Tagen. Je nach Lust und Laune und ob Kommis kommen oder die Ff ankommt

Disclaimer: HP gehört nicht mir, sondern JKR. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und will keine Rechte verletzen. Das einzige, dass MIR gehört, sind die Gedichtzeilen in der Ff.

Warnung: OOC, Slash, lime (glaube zumindest dass es das ist, kenne mich da nicht so gut aus.)

Info: Die **Gedichtzeilen** sind _kursiv_ markiert (das müsstet ihr jetzt eigentlich schon kennen :))

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Hass verbindet uns**  
**Kapitel 1**

Die Sonne strahlt hoch oben am Himmel und versucht die Welt zu erwärmen, doch gelingt es ihr nicht. Denn der Winter hält alles in seiner eisigen Hand und denkt nicht daran, die Landschaft freizugeben. Doch die Sonne gibt nicht auf.

Und genauso geht es uns.

Die Kälte hält auch mein Herz umklammert und du versuchst es zu erwärmen. Mich aus meiner Starre zu befreien.

Doch ist es nicht Ironie des Schickschals, dass genau DU für diese Kälte verantwortlich bist?

Denn sie versucht mich zu schützen.  
Vor dem zu schützen was du mir antun könntest.  
Vor den Gefühlen und Gedanken, die du in mir geweckt hast.

Wie lange ist es schon her, dass du mir an jenem verhängnisvollen Abend auf den Astronomieturm gefolgt bist?

Wie lange ist es her, dass du mir die Augen geöffnet, und mich gezwungen hast mich meinen Gefühlen zu stellen?

Wie lange ist es her, dass du mich das erste Mal geküsst hast?

Wie lange ist es her, dass ich mich dir zum ersten Mal ergeben habe?

Es sind nur ein paar Monate, doch mir kommt es vor, als wäre es eine Ewigkeit.

Und bei dem einen Mal ist es nicht geblieben.

Verräterische Röte schleicht sich auf meine Wangen und ein leises Seufzen entweicht meinen Lippen.

Das ist alles so kompliziert!

Frustriert stütze ich meine Arme auf den Tisch und bette meinen Kopf auf sie. Flüchtig kommt mir der Gedanke, dass ich vielleicht doch etwas aufpassen sollte, was der Geist vor mir über irgendwelche Koboldaufstände runterrattert, doch verwerfe ich den Gedanken sogleich. Ich kann mir wahrlich etwas besseres Vorstellen.

Meine Gedanken wandern wieder zu dir.

Ich sehe dich vor meinem inneren Auge, wie du mir tief in die Augen siehst, mich sanft anlächelst, deine Arme nach mir ausstreckst…

Wieder kommt ein Seufzen über meine Lippen, meine Augen sind halb geschlossen und eine leichte Röte ziert meine Wangen.

Doch bevor ich noch weiter in meinen Gedanken versinken kann, holt mich ein leises, ärgerliches Schnauben zurück in das Hier und Jetzt.

Verwirrt blinzle ich meine braunhaarige beste Freundin an, von der das ungehaltene Geräusch kommt. Mit einem missbilligenden Blick schaut sie mich an und ich spüre wie die Röte auf meinen Wangen zunimmt.

Denn es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mich bei meinen Tagträumereien erwischt. Und es scheint, als würde sie den Grund ahnen, warum ich mich immer wieder in meinen Gedanken verliere. Wie ich darauf komme? Nun ja, schwer zu sagen… Vielleicht liegt es an der klitzekleinen Tatsache, dass sie schon seit Wochen nach meiner angeblichen „neuen Flamme" oder auch „Affäre" sucht, die mir, wie sie so schön sagt, den Kopf verdreht hat…

Eigentlich hat sie ja Recht… wenn auch in etwas anderem Sinne…

Doch werde ich mir nicht die Mühe machen und sie aufklären… Merlin bewahre! Sie würden mich sofort nach St. Mungos einweisen und ihn nach Askaban schicken… wenn ihn Ron nicht vorher umbringt…

Ich schüttle leicht meinen Kopf um diese Gedanken los zu werden und lächle Hermine entschuldigend und besänftigend an.

Verblüfft stelle ich fest, dass sie sich damit zufrieden gibt und sich wieder dem Lehrer zuwendet.

Verwirrt ziehe ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Seit wann reicht so was aus um sie ruhig zu stellen? Sie ist doch sonst so hartnäckig wie ein verbissener Klatscher der es auf jemanden abgesehen hat.

Na ja, mir soll's recht sein.

Ich zucke leicht mit den Schultern und gebe mich wieder meinen Träumen hin.

Wenn ich es in der Realität nicht haben kann, wieso sollte ich es in meinen Gedanken nicht genießen können?

Ich stehe am See und beobachte das zu Eis erstarrte Wasser, das die Strahlen der Sonne reflektiert. Kaum zu glauben, dass es nur für einige Zeit so bleibt, denn es sieht aus, als wäre es für die Ewigkeit gefangen.

Nur mit Mühe kann ich mich dazu bringen mich von dem Anblick loszureißen, um zum Schloss zu gehen, bevor meine Freunde auf die Idee kommen mich zu suchen und dabei vielleicht „das Mädchen zu sehen, das mir den Kopf verdreht hat". Die Guten haben wahrlich zu viel Freizeit, denn sonst würden sie nicht dauernd darauf herumhacken.

Doch noch immer stehe ich an Ort und Stelle und starre in die Ferne.

In letzter Zeit werde ich immer nachdenklicher und melancholischer.

Bist du der Grund dafür?

Kalter Wind zieht auf und weht mir ein paar Schneeflocken ins Gesicht, was mich dich Augen zukneifen und frösteln lässt. Leicht schaudernd schlinge ich meine Arme um mich, um mich so etwas vor der Kälte zu schützen und zu wärmen.

„Hallo Potter. Ist dir kalt?"

Diese Worte, diese Stimme lassen mich herumfahren.

Und wem sehe ich nun entgegen?

Dir, dem ich in letzter Zeit versuche zu entkommen.

Ich habe nicht einmal bemerkt, dass du hergekommen bist.  
Und nun stehst du da, drei Meter von mir entfernt und schaust mich an.

Deine schlanke Gestalt ist in einen warmen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt, dem man ansieht dass er nicht gerade billig ist. Deine Hände sind in den Taschen des Mantels verborgen, um deinen Hals ist ein dunkelgrüner Schal geschlungen. Ein paar vorwitzige Strähnen deiner silberblonden Haare, die das Sonnenlicht reflektieren, hängen dir ins Gesicht und lassen dadurch dein aristokratisches Gesicht nicht allzu ernst wirken. Deine elfenbeinfarbene Haut wirkt etwas blasser als sonst, vielleicht wegen der Kälte? Deine grauen Augen sehen mich mit dem für dich typischen Blick an, den du immer für mich übrig hast, dieser Blick, den sonst niemand außer mir deuten kann. Und dein ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen, ziert ein Lächeln, als wenn dir die ganze Welt zu Füßen liegen würde, oder noch besser, du mich bei einem Quidditchspiel besiegt hättest (Wobei letzteres äußerst unwahrscheinlich ist).

_Ich hasse dein siegessicheres Lächeln,  
das immer erscheint wenn du mich ansiehst._

Ich kann nicht anders.  
Dein Blick, dieses Lächeln haben jedes Mal dieselbe Wirkung auf mich…

Ich muss erröten und senke den Blick.

Ich fühle mich dir vollkommen ausgeliefert, als würde ich nackt vor dir stehen.

Wie schaffst du es nur immer, dass ich verlegen werde?

_Ich hasse meine Reaktionen, die darauf folgen,  
die zeigen, dass es mich nicht kalt lässt._

Das Lächeln, das deine Lippen ziert, wird immer breiter.

Oh ja, bade dich in deinen Euphorischen Gedanken und der Gewissheit dass du es immer wieder schaffst mich zu überrumpeln.

Ok ich geb's zu, ich bin eingeschnappt und kurz vor dem Schmollen. Aber ich habe auch jedes Recht dazu!

So in Gedanken versunken, merke ich nicht, dass du mir immer näher kommst und jetzt genau vor mir stehst. Nur deine folgenden Worte lassen mich aufschrecken und genau in deine Augen blicken, die mich wieder in ihren Bann schlagen.

„Soll ich dich wärmen?"

Verblüfft schaue ich dich an.

Wie bitte? Was soll denn das?

Doch das Lächeln auf deinen Lippen wird nur intensiver und du wackelst leicht mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ob ich dich wärmen soll…", kommt es mit leiser verführerischer Stimme von dir.

Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass mich das nicht kalt lässt.

Und mit Schrecken stelle ich fest dass sich eine verräterische Röte auf meine Wangen schleicht, die der Farbe der W-Haarpracht Konkurrenz machen könnte.

_Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du es immer wieder schaffst,  
meine Mauern zu durchbrechen._

Ehe ich etwas auf deine Worte erwidern kann, packst du mich am Kragen und zerrst mich weg, in Richtung Wald.

Verstört und vollkommen überrumpelt komme ich nicht mal auf den Gedanken mich zu wehren oder dir auf irgendeine andere Art zu widersetzen. Was auch nicht das erste Mal der Fall ist. Denn du hast mich schon allzu oft überrumpelt. Und ich weiß nicht mal ob ich mich darüber beklagen soll, oder nicht.

Mit einem mal spüre ich etwas Hartes hinter mir und erst mach einigen Momenten wird mir klar, dass das ein Baum sein muss, gegen den du mich drückst.

Unfähig mich zu rühren schaue ich dir dabei zu, wie du mit geschickten und schnellen Fingern deinen Mantel öffnest. Dadurch bekomme ich deine schwarze Stoffhose und dein schwarzes Hemd zu sehen, die zuvor verborgen waren.

Doch ehe ich mir weiterhin Gedanken über deine Kleidung machen kann, bemerke ich dass du die Verschlüsse meines schwarzen Schulumhangs fast gänzlich geöffnet hast.

Irritiert schaue ich dich an und greife nach deinen Händen um sie von ihrem Tun abzubringen.

„Was machst du da? Was soll das!"

Eigentlich wollte ich ja herrisch klingen, doch leider ging das nach hinten los, denn meine Stimme zittert leicht und die Unsicherheit ist deutlich herauszuhören.

Du schaust mir nur kurz in die Augen, beugst dich dann vor, um mir etwas ins Ohr zu raunen:

„Dich wärmen, was denn sonst?"

Diese Worte führen dazu, dass eine meiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe zischt.

Du willst mich wärmen und ziehst mich dafür aus? Kommt es nur mir so vor, oder ist das unlogisch?

Doch bevor ich etwas Spöttisches darauf erwidern kann, merke ich dass du mit deiner Arbeit an meinem Umhang fertig bist und dich jetzt ganz nah an mich drückst, deine Arme um mich schlingst, genauso wie deinen Mantel.

Ich spüre die angenehme Wärme, die von dir kommt und jetzt verstehe ich was du damit meintest, dass du mich wärmen willst.

_Und ich hasse mich, weil ich mich nicht wehren kann,  
mich nicht wehren will._

BREAK

Und? hats euch gefallen?

wenn ja sagt mir bescheid. wenn nicht werft mit tomaten XD

Bye

Kriska


	2. verbindet

So und hier dass zweite Kapitel zu "Hass verbindet uns" :)

Ich danke **LadyMariann** für ihren Kommi. Hab mich sehr gefreut Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt dir etwas besser. -.-

Also dann, viel Spaß beim lesen!

Ach ja, wie immer sind die Gedichtzeilen, die aus meiner bescheidenen Feder stammen, _kursiv_! ;)

**Hass verbindet uns**  
**Kapitel 2**

**--** Doch bevor ich etwas Spöttisches darauf erwidern kann, merke ich dass du mit deiner Arbeit an meinem Umhang fertig bist und dich jetzt ganz nah an mich drückst, deine Arme um mich schlingst, genauso wie deinen Mantel.

Ich spüre die angenehme Wärme, die von dir kommt und jetzt verstehe ich was du damit meintest, dass du mich wärmen willst.

_Und ich hasse mich, weil ich mich nicht wehren kann,  
mich nicht wehren will. --_

Ich spüre wie deine Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen, zuerst über meinen Rücken streichen, dann meine Seiten hoch und runter wandern. Diese liebkosenden Berührungen lassen mich erzittern und ein Schauer läuft mir den Rücken runter.

Ob nun von der Kälte oder deinen Berührungen, weiß ich nicht.

_Ich hasse es wenn du mich berührst,  
und meine Sinne schwinden.  
_

Ich habe deinen betörenden Duft in der Nase und nehme in tief in mir auf, zu lange ist es her, dass ich ihn gerochen habe. Die Tatsache, dass ich selbst daran schuld bin, lasse ich außer Acht. Das ist im Moment vollkommen unwichtig.

Du vergräbst deinen Kopf in meiner Halsbeuge und ich spüre deinen warmen Atem, der über meine Haut streicht und mich genießerisch die Augen schließen lässt.

Langsam legen sich deine Lippen auf meinen Hals und du fängst an Küsse auf ihm zu verteilen. Küsse, die nicht mehr sind, als ein Hauch.

_Ich hasse es, dass ich mich danach sehne,  
und dir jedes Mal verfalle.  
_

Mein Körper fängt an zu zittern und ich schlinge, ohne es selbst zu merken, meine Arme um deinen Hals, klammere mich an dich, um Halt zu haben. Ich spüre wie meine Sinne schwinden, wie mein Körper, der anfangs noch angespannt war, sich langsam entspannte.

Du drückst dich näher an mich, da du spürst, dass mein Widerstand mehr als gering ist. Eins deiner Beine drängt sich langsam, vorsichtig und doch bestimmt zwischen die Meinen.

Und es ist mir egal!

_Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du so viel Macht über mich hast,  
Macht die du schamlos ausnutzt.  
_

Ich spüre deine Zunge, wie sie über meinen Hals streicht und lege meinen Kopf in den Nacken, gebe dir dadurch mehr Spielraum, um mich zu verwöhnen, mich zu verführen…

Du fängst an, an meinem Hals zu saugen, deine Hände wandern von meinen Seiten nach hinten, um sich auf meinem Po nieder zu lassen und mich so näher an dich ran zu ziehen.

Wenn ich noch in der Lage wäre einen richtigen Gedanken zu fassen, würde ich mich wohl wundern, dass du mich überhaupt noch näher an dich heranziehen kannst, doch ist dies auch egal.

Die einzige Reaktion auf deine Aktion ist, dass ein leises Stöhnen meine Lippen verlässt und das Rot meiner Wangen wieder zunimmt.

_Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich dir diese Macht gebe,  
die mich dir vollkommen ausliefert.  
_

Es scheint als wärst du der Meinung, du hättest meinem Hals genügend Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, denn plötzlich lässt du von ihm ab und siehst mich an.

Leicht verwundert und mit halb geöffneten Augen wende ich mein Gesicht dir zu, schaue dich stumm und fragend an.

Doch du lächelst nur, näherst dich meinem Gesicht, ich spüre deinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht und schließe meine Augen. Warte ab.

Deine Lippen berühren erst meine linke Wange, hauchen einen Kuss auf sie, dann spüre ich einen weiteren hauchzarten Kuss auf meiner rechten Wange, spüre deinen Atem kurz auf meinen Lippen, öffne sie bereits erwartungsvoll, doch ist es meine Nasenspitze, die einen Kuss bekommt. Ein leicht frustriertes Schnauben entkommt meinen Lippen, doch lässt du dich davon nicht irritieren und setzt einen weiteren Kuss auf mein Kinn, bevor du endlich gnädig bist und dich meinen Lippen zuwendest die erwartungsvoll geöffnet sind.

In dem Moment, in dem deine Lippen die meinen berühren, vergesse ich alles um mich herum.

So wie jedes mal, wenn ich deine zarten Lippen kosten darf, die in mir nur ein Verlangen wecken. Das Verlangen, sie niemals mehr freizugeben.

_Ich hasse es, wenn du mich in eine andere Welt entführst,  
und mir dadurch zeigst, was mein Herz ersehnt.  
_

Langsam wird der Druck deiner Lippen fordernder und deine Zunge beschließt endlich der Aufforderung meiner geöffneten Lippen zu folgen und meinen Mund in Besitz zu nehmen.

Deine Zunge streicht über meine Zähne, erkundet das doch nicht mehr so fremde Territorium so, als wäre es das erste Mal. Vorsichtig stupst du meine Zunge an, forderst sie zum Tanz auf. Nur allzu gerne komme ich dem nach.

Der anfangs sanfte, zögerliche Kuss wird leidenschaftlicher. Doch werde ich mich nicht darüber beklagen.

Deine Hände auf meinem Hintern fangen an sich zu bewegen, ihn leicht zu drücken, während du dich an mich presst und ich immer mehr an den Baum hinter mir gedrückt werde. Es ist fast schon schmerzhaft, doch in diesem Moment mehr als irrerelevant.

Doch nicht nur du bist es, der meinen Körper erkundschaftet. Jetzt machen sich auch meine Hände auf, dich etwas mehr zu erkunden. Meine Arme, die vorher um deinen Hals geschlungen waren streichen über deine Schultern, deinen Rücken, deinen Bauch, sie suchen Halt, den sie schließlich an deinem Hemdkragen finden, in dem sie sich festkrallen.

Ich erkundschafte diesen Körper, der mir gehören könnte… und es doch nicht tun wird.

_Ich hasse es, dass ich mich jedes Mal verführen lasse,  
da das, was du mir zeigst, mir niemals gehören wird.  
_

Deine Hände krallen sich plötzlich in meinen Po und ich spüre wie du mich mit einem Rück anhebst. Vollkommen überrascht keuchte ich in deinen Mund, da du meine Lippen noch immer in Beschlag nimmst, und schlinge meine Beine fest um deine Taille, kralle mich noch fester in deinen Kragen.

Deine Hände streichen jetzt beruhigend über meine Oberschenkel, meinen Po und meinen Rücken. Das führt dazu, dass mein Körper, der sich durch deine vorherige Tat verkrampft hatte, wieder vollkommen entspannt und ich leise in deinen Mund stöhne.

Langsam löst du dich von meinen Lippen, bringst einen Millimeter Abstand zwischen unsere Münder, dein Atem streicht über meine geschwollenen Lippen und ich kann nicht anders. Ich versuche deine Lippen wieder einzufangen, was mir jedoch nicht gelingt.

Sanft hauchst du einen Kuss auf mein Kinn, deine Lippen gleiten über meine rechte Wange zu meinem Ohr, zärtlich setzt du einen Kuss hinter meine Ohrmuschel auf die Stelle, an der ich besonders empfindlich bin.

Dies und dein warmer Atem lassen mich erzittern und den Kopf in den Nacken legen.

Was tust du mit mir?

Leise fängst du an zu sprechen.  
Es ist eher ein Flüstern, ein Raunen, ich ahne es eher, als dass ich es höre.

Ich will das nicht hören was du mir sagst.  
Denn es lässt mich schwach werden.  
Lässt mich dir noch mehr verfallen, als ich es jetzt schon bin.

Doch das weißt du und tust es trotzdem…  
Oder gerade deswegen?

_Ich hasse dich für die Worte, die du mir zuraunst,  
die Worte, die mich schwach werden lassen.  
_

Langsam wende ich meinen Kopf wieder in deine Richtung, jedoch sind meine Augen immer noch geschlossen.

Ich will sie nicht öffnen, denn dann bin ich wieder in der Realität und nicht in meinem Traum, in dem ich dir nahe sein darf.

Doch das Schickschal fragt nicht danach was ich will.

Langsam öffne ich doch noch die Augen, schaue in dein Gesicht und antworte auf deine Worte, jedoch mit dem vollkommenen Gegensatz von dem, was du mir zugeraunt hast.

Mit dem vollkommenen Gegensatz, von dem, was ich fühle…

„Aber ich hasse dich…!"

_Ich hasse mich für das, was ich dir antworte,  
da es gelogen ist.  
_

Doch wie damals, an jenem Abend auf dem Astronomieturm siehst du mich nur an, mit diesem Blick, der mich verrückt werden lässt.

Dieser Blick, der mir den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißt, der mich alles vergessen lässt, der mir verspricht, dass alles gut wird.

Dieser Blick… ich bin der einzige, der ihn jemals zu Gesicht bekommt… nur mir schenkst du ihn, nur ich darf dieses Funkeln sehen…

Nur mir, versprichst du mit deinen Augen die Welt…

_Ich hasse es, wenn ich das Funkeln in deinen Augen sehe,  
in deinen Augen, die voller verheißungsvoller Versprechen sind.  
_

Wie gebannt schaue ich dich an.  
Ich bin nicht in der Lage mich abzuwenden, versinke in den silbergrau deiner Augen, das so unendlich tief und unergründlich wirkt.

Und doch bin ich in der Lage in ihnen zu lesen.

Vielleicht weil du es mir gestattest?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Doch eines ist mir klar.  
Und zwar, dass ich mich ihrem Zauber nicht widersetzen kann…

_Ich hasse es, dass ich meinen Blick nicht von ihnen lösen kann,  
da sie mich in ihren Bann schlagen.  
_

Und wieder ziert deine Lippen dieses Lächeln, das ich so an dir hasse. Dieses Lächeln. Das bewirkt, dass ich mich ertappt fühle.

Du hast gemerkt dass ich mich wieder in deinen Augen verliere und dass du dadurch in der Lage bist, bis ins innere meines Herzens zu sehen. Das zu sehen, dass ich tief in mir verberge. Vor dir… und mir…

Doch du hast es entdeckt und das Funkeln deiner Augen nimmt zu, dein Lächeln wird zärtlich, deine Hände, die über meinen Körper streichen, fordernder.

_Ich hasse dich, weil du mein Verlangen kennst,  
das Verlangen, das ich zu verbergen suche.  
_

Das Blut in meinen Adern fängt an zu kochen, meine Hände krallen sich in deine Schultern, meine Augenlider fangen an zu flattern, bevor sie sich schließen, mein Mund ist halb geöffnet und mein kopf sinkt herab, meine Stirn bettet sich in deine Halsbeuge. Leises Stöhnen kommt über meine Lippen.

Deine Hände treiben mich in den Wahnsinn!

Langsam gleiten deine Hände über meinen Rücken zu dem Rand meiner Hose. Vorsichtig und doch unerbittlich schlüpfen sie unter den Stoff und dringen immer weiter in Gefilde vor, die vor ihnen noch niemand erforscht hat.

Plötzlich verkrampfe ich mich, als ich deine Hände an meiner nackten Haut spüre.

Was tun wir hier eigentlich?

Was ist bloß in mich gefahren?

Ich fange an mich zu winden und löse mich von dir, drücke dich etwas von mir weg.

Stumm siehst du mich an, dein Blick unergründlich.  
Doch deine Hände bleiben wo sie sind.

„Dra… Malfoy… lass mich runter…"

Ich wende meinen Blick von dir ab, kann dir nicht mehr länger in die Augen sehen. Denn ich habe Angst, dass ich dann doch schwanken könnte, da ich ihnen nicht widerstehen kann.

Plötzlich spüre ich wie du mich vorsichtig runter lässt.

Ich bin überrascht.

Ich weiß nicht was ich erwartet habe, aber nicht das.

Vielleicht dass du weitermachst, meinen Einwurf übergehst, oder dass du mich auf Grund dieser plötzlichen Abfuhr einfach grob von dir stößt…

Alles, nur nicht dass du trotz allem vorsichtig mit mir umgehst, mich sanft wieder runterlässt… und dabei schweigst.

Unsicher hebe ich doch noch den Kopf um dich anzusehen, merke dabei, dass meine Hände immer noch in dein Hemd gekrallt sind und du genau vor mir stehst.

Ich muss leicht schlucken, als mein Blick den deinen trifft.

Ich sehe weder Vorwurf noch Wut oder sonst irgendetwas in der Art.

Langsam löse ich meine Hände von deinen Schultern und schaue dich immer noch an.

Warte… warte auf eine Reaktion.

Irgendeine!

Doch du schaust mich nur stumm an, drehst dich um und gehst.

Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich starre dir einfach hinterher ohne irgendetwas tun zu können.

Auf einmal bleibst du stehen, drehst dich zu mir um, schaust mich an…  
und lächelst plötzlich.

Und durch diese Geste verkrampft sich mein Herz.

Wieso? Wieso kann dich nichts verscheuchen? Wie oft habe ich dich schon auf grobe, auf schmähliche Weise abgewiesen und jedes Mal, hast du es hingenommen, obwohl ich jedes Mal auf dich eingegangen bin. Wieso hast du so viel Geduld? Ist es das wert? Wann wirst du die Geduld verlieren… und meine Abweisungen, mein „Nein" ignorieren? Wird es soweit kommen?

Mit einer auffordernden Bewegung deiner Hand machst du mir klar, dass ich kommen soll.

Langsam setze ich mich in Bewegung und komme auf dich zu…

Und mit jedem Schritt, den ich mache, wird der Schmerz größer.

Wenn es mich schon so schmerzt, wie sehr muss es dann dir wehtun?

_Ich hasse mich, dass ich mich nicht fallen lassen kann,  
obwohl ich weiß, dass du mich auffängst. _

**Kapitel Ende**

So, das wars  
das dritte und letzte Kapitel gibt es irgendwann demnächst.

Und bitte nicht meckern, ich habe selbst bemerkt dass ich nicht in der Lage bin so etwas zu schreiben -.-

Bye

Kriska


	3. uns

Hallo meine Lieben!  
Das hier ist das letzte Kapitel zu dieser Ff. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch :)

Ein großes danke für ihren Kommi geht an:

**LadyMariann**: das freut mich dass es dir besser gefallen hat. Denn Film >>10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse kenne ich zwar nicht, aber ich habe mir fest vorgenommen ihn mir anzusehen, da bei allen drei Ffs der Hass-Reihe angemerkt wird oder wurde, dass es daran erinnert. Die Änlichkeit war aber nicht beabsichtigt. Kenne den Film ja gar nicht >. " Naja, ob das ein schöner Abklang wird musst du selber beurteilen... Wenn ich erlich bin war der schluss anders geplant +drop+ aber was solls. Hoffe es gefällt dir.

so und jetzt viel spaß beim lesen!

**Hass verbindet uns  
Kapitel 3**

--Langsam setze ich mich in Bewegung und komme auf dich zu…

Und mit jedem Schritt, den ich mache, wird der Schmerz größer.

Wenn es mich schon so schmerzt, wie sehr muss es dann dir wehtun?

_Ich hasse mich, dass ich mich nicht fallen lassen kann,  
obwohl ich weiß, dass du mich auffängst.--_

Langsam gehen wir auf das Schloss zu, jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken. Keiner von uns sagt etwas… wahrscheinlich ist es auch besser so.

Wir lassen das große Tor hinter uns und gehen, immer noch neben einander und stumm, durch die riesige Vorhalle.

Jeder der anwesenden Schüler dreht sich nach uns um und starrt uns an.

Oh wie ich das hasse!

Dies ist der Grund, der mich Abstand bewahren lässt… der mich flüchten lässt.

_Ich hasse die Blicke der anderen,  
die uns beide immer verfolgen._

Langsam macht sich Verwirrung in den anderen breit, wie kommt es, dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy ruhig nebeneinander hergehen, ohne sich anzufauchen oder an die Gurgel zu springen?

Sie fangen an mit ihren Freunden zu tuscheln und lassen uns nicht mehr aus den Augen.

_Ich hasse das Getuschel,  
das entsteht, wenn wir mal nicht streiten._

Plötzlich bleibst du stehen… und ich? Was tue Ich? Ich folge deinem Beispiel ohne darüber nachzudenken oder zu wissen warum.

Du drehst dich zu mir um und schaust mich an. In deinen Augen sehe ich Schalk, dein Gesicht ziert ein Grinsen und du ziehst provokativ eine Augenbraue hoch.

Um uns herum bildet sich eine Schülertraube, die uns gespannt verfolgen und aufgeregt flüstern, was wohl geschehen wird.

_Ich hasse dich,  
weil du mich dann immer provokativ ansiehst._

Oh ja, ich kann förmlich sehen was in deinem Kopf vorgeht.

Die Herausforderung, den anderen zu zeigen, dass es nicht so ist wie sie alle denken… ihnen einen Schock fürs Leben zu verpassen…

Oder die übliche Farce wieder auf zu nehmen…

Ist es nicht klar für welche Option ich mich entscheiden werde?  
Ist es nicht offensichtlich?

Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht vor allen zeigen…

Bei Merlin ich bin nicht mal in der Lage sie dir allein richtig zu offenbaren!

_Ich hasse mich,  
weil ich zu schwach bin dazu zu stehen._

Sie werden langsam unruhig, das merke ich daran, dass ihr Getuschel lauter und der Kreis um uns enger wird.

Ich muss trocken schlucken.  
Verzeih mir, doch ich kann nicht anders.

Mein Blick, der auf dich gerichtet ist wird hart und spiegelt Abscheu, genau so, wie meine ganze Mimik. Mein Körper strafft sich und ich bin in Abwehrhaltung.

Die Laute, die über meine Lippen kommen sind viel mehr ein Zischen als Worte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe Malfoy und verzieh dich in deinen Kerker, wo du hin gehörst.", werfe ich dir die Worte an den Kopf, meine Augen sind zu Schlitzen verengt.

_Ich hasse sie,  
da sie mich dazu zwingen, mich selbst zu verraten,  
mich dazu zwingen, meine Gefühle zu verleugnen._

Doch diese Worte zeigen bei dir keine Wirkung, zumindest nicht die, die ich erzielen wollte. Anstatt Wut macht sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht breit. Doch der Schalk verschwindet immer noch nicht aus deinem Gesicht.

„Ist es wirklich das was du willst, Potter?", kam es fast schon geschnurrt von dir.

_Ich hasse dich,  
weil du nicht diese Schwäche zeigst,  
weil du jeder Zeit bereit wärst offen dazu zu stehen._

Das ist fast schon grotesk. Wenn es nicht so ernst wäre würde ich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen. Denn du, die Schlange, schnurrst wie ein Kätzchen… Ich, der Löwe, zische wie eine Schlange… es scheint so, als hätten wir die Rollen getauscht… oder als wäre ein Teil von dir in mir und ein Teil von mir in dir…

Doch das ist Unsinn…

Ich muss mich zusammen reißen so schwer es mir auch fällt…

„Ja ist es! Was sollte ich denn sonst von DIR wollen!", kam es so abfällig wie möglich von mir, wobei ich wieder einen schmerzhaften Stich in meinem Herzen verspürte…

_Ich hasse mich,  
da ich nicht dazu in der Lage bin,  
da ich sie nicht enttäuschen kann._

Leises Gekicher war zu hören.  
Die anderen schienen sich über das Geschehen zu amüsieren…

Für einen Moment schließe ich die Augen und hole tief Luft, meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, so dass sich meine Fingernägel tief in meine Handinnenflächen bohren…. Doch ich merke es nicht…

Sie sind so ignorant!

Hauptsache es läuft so, wie sie es wollen… so wie es am einfachsten ist!

Und merken nicht einmal wie sehr es uns schmerzt… dass die Last uns fast erdrückt…

_Ich hasse sie,  
da sie uns dieses Los aufzwingen,  
ohne auch nur an uns zu denken._

Als ob es so leicht wäre Gefühle zu unterdrücken!  
Als ob es leicht wäre ihren Erwartungen zu entsprechen!  
Als ob es so leicht wäre sein innerstes zu belügen…!

_Das Los, das uns zu dem zwingt,  
was das genaue Gegenteil unserer Gefühle ist._

Es ist hart, doch werden wir es tun…  
Nicht weil wir wollen, weil wir müssen…

Nun ja, wohl eher weil ich es muss…  
Dir wäre es ja egal, was das für Folgen, was das für Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde…

Doch mir nicht.

Wir werden lernen es durch zu stehen…

Denn dies ist unser Leben…  
Unser Schickschal…

_Das Los, das unser Schickschal ist._

Ja unser Leben…

Es hört sich jetzt vielleicht absurd an, doch ist es nicht die traurige Wahrheit?

Was die Wahrheit ist?

Wir wurden geboren, um uns zu hassen…!

Geboren in zwei verschiedenen Welten… Schwarz und Weiß… Licht und Schatten…

_Unser Schickschal,  
uns zu hassen._

Zwei Parteien, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können!

Zwischen uns liegen Welten!

Es ist unmöglich, dass da Zuneigung entstehen kann!

Unmöglich…!

_Denn, jemand wie du und ich,  
könnten sich niemals lieben._

Doch…  
Bestätigen nicht Ausnahmen die Regeln?

Was wenn es nicht so läuft wie ihr es plant und es für richtig haltet?  
Was wenn sich Gegensätze anziehen?

Denn… ohne Licht gibt es keinen Schatten… beides gehört zusammen, genauso so, wie Schwarz und Weiß eine Einheit bilden…

_Doch was ist, wenn wir uns nicht hassen wollen?_

Doch das sehen sie nicht.  
Sie haben Regeln, die befolgt werden müssen…  
Egal welche Opfer gebracht werden müssen…

Doch wieso beuge ich mich dem?

Wieso gehe ich diese Opfer ein?

_Ich hasse sie,  
da sie uns zwingen,  
unsere Gefühle zu unterdrücken._

Wieso riskiere ich es dich zu verlieren… denn irgendwann werde ich dich einmal zu viel von mir stoßen…

Wieso setzte ich uns dem allem aus?

Dieses heimliche Versteckspiel, vor ihnen… vor uns… wieso tue ich es uns an?

_Ich hasse sie dafür,  
dass wir gezwungen sind,  
uns zu verstecken._

Ich weiß es nicht…

Vielleicht ist es, weil ich Angst habe, dass sie uns von einander trennen, wenn sie es erfahren…

Da so was ja nicht möglich ist!

Liebe, pah! So was können wir noch gar nicht empfinden!

_Denn sie würden es niemals glauben._

Besonders nicht wir! Du, der du nicht in der Lage bist so etwas zu fühlen, da du ja ein herzloses Wesen bist und ich, der ich nie Liebe kennen gelernt habe und mich von dir mitreißen lasse…

Mitreißen in ein Spiel mit dem Feuer…

_Sie würden denken, es wäre ein Spiel._

Meine Augen verengen sich noch mehr, ich trete auf dich zu und packe dich grob am Kragen… die Tatsache dass es nicht das erste Mal ist, dass ich das heute tue, ignoriere ich ganz nebenbei. Genauso wie die Tatsache dass du um einen Kopf größer bist als ich…

Unsere Gesichter sind nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt, ich kann deinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren und ein Zittern geht durch meinen Körper, dass ich jedoch ignoriere.

Du siehst mir in die Augen und ich erkenne das amüsierte Glitzern in deinen Augen. Du hast verstanden, was mein Verhalten zu bedeuten hat…

_Ich hasse dich,  
denn das erlaubt mir,  
dir auch in der Öffentlichkeit nahe zu sein._

Alle haben ruckartig die Luft angehalten, als ich es gewagt habe, dich zu packen. Sie warten jetzt atemlos auf deine Reaktion… auf das erwartete Duell…

Keiner von ihnen durchschaut mich….

Keiner von ihnen kann deinen Blick deuten…

_Denn sie würden es niemals verstehen._

Plötzlich geht ein Ruck durch meinen Körper und ich weiß nicht wieso ich tue, was ich jetzt tue… es ist eine Kurzschlussreaktion…

Ich packe plötzlich deinen Arm und zerre dich grob weg, durch die gaffenden Massen hindurch und die Flure entlang.

Meine Hand umklammert deinen Arm, als wenn ich Angst hätte, du würdest ihn mir entreißen und fort gehen…

Irgendwann komme ich an meinem Ziel an, reiße die Tür auf und zerre dich rein, schließe die Tür hinter uns…

_Aber eins sollst du wissen…_

Ich weiß nicht ob mein Benehmen dich irritiert oder überrascht, denn du zeigst keine Regung, nicht mal als ich dich wieder packe und gegen die Tür drücke, mich an dich presse und deine Lippen in Besitz nehme…

_Ich liebe dich dafür,  
dass du mich nicht hasst._

Ich weiß nicht woher das plötzliche Verlangen oder meine Initiative kommt, da es sonst immer du bist, der den ersten Schritt macht…

Wahrscheinlich kommt es vom inneren Aufruhr und der Aufregung… doch ist es mir eigentlich egal…

_Ich liebe dich dafür,  
dass du mich durchschaust._

Du zögerst nicht lange und erwiderst den Kuss mit derselben Leidenschaft, die ich dir entgegenbringe, deine Arme schlingen sich um meinen Körper, als wollten sie mich nie wieder gehen lassen… wie gerne würde ich dir diesen Wunsch erfüllen!

_Ich liebe dich dafür,  
dass du mich verstehst._

Das erste Mal lasse ich es zu, dass deine Hände unter meine Kleidung verschwinden… und das erste mal bin ich es, der dafür sorgt, dass der störende Stoff verschwindet…

_Ich liebe dich dafür,  
dass du es akzeptierst._

Ich spüre dein Zittern, als du meinen Körper berührst… die plötzliche Unsicherheit… und ich bin überrascht!

Doch du willst mir nicht wehtun, mich nicht drängen, mich nicht zwingen… und dafür bin ich dir dankbar…

_Und ich liebe dich dafür,  
dass du mich nicht allein lässt._

Doch ich weiß, wie ich deine letzte Zurückhaltung von der Welt schaffen kann.

Langsam löse ich mich von deinen Lippen und beuge mich zu deinem Ohr und flüstere die Worte, von denen du glaubtest sie niemals von mir zu hören zu bekommen…

Deine Augen weiten sich vor Überraschung und Unglauben doch ein sanfter Kuss meinerseits bestätigt das gesagte und verhindert dass du etwas sagst.

Und danach ist keiner von uns beiden mehr in der Lage etwas zu sagen oder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen…

_Ich liebe dich, obwohl uns der Hass verbindet…_

Leicht zerzaust und außer Atem liegen wir neben einander auf dem kalten Boden und schweigen uns an.

Es ist keine unangenehme Stille, sondern voller Zuneigung und Zufriedenheit.

Doch sie soll nicht Ewig halten.

Gerade will ich mich näher an dich kuscheln, als ich etwas höre, dass mich aus meinem Dämmerzustand reißt. Wohl eher gesagt Jemanden höre…

Und zwar einen genervten und besorgten Ronald Weasley der durch die Gänge rennt und nach seinem besten Freund ruft…

„HAAAAAARRYYYYYYY!"

Da, schon wieder.

Ein genervtes Seufzen entkommt nicht nur mir, sondern auch dir, wie ich amüsiert feststellen muss.

_Nicht der Hass auf uns, sondern auf jene,  
die uns zum hassen zwingen…_

Wieder angezogen machen wir uns auf den Weg, uns den anderen zu stellen. Man sieht uns an, dass etwas geschehen ist, denn wir beide sehen etwas… zerzaust aus…. Besonders deine sonst so perfekt sitzende Frisur…

Doch scheint es so als wäre es dir egal.

Wir treten durch die Tür und sehen uns plötzlich mehr Menschen gegenüber als erwartet. Unter anderem auch Ron und Hermine, sowie Blaise Zabini, der wohl auf der Suche nach dir war.

Alle sehen uns ungläubig an, denn unser Äußeres spricht schon für sich. Na ja fast alle sind Ungläubig. Ron ist sprachlos, Hermine sieht aus als hätte sie die Lösung auf alle Fragen und Zabini grinst als hätte er im Lotto gewonnen… seltsamer Haufen.

Genervt verdrehe ich die Augen. Mir wird bewusst dass ich noch sehr viele Fragen beantworten muss… was für eine Aussicht…

Du ziehst nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch und siehst alle mit einem Malfoy-typischen Blick an.

Kaum zu glauben, dass du dieselbe Person bist, die mich gerade eben noch zärtlich angesehen hat…

Bevor du gehst, schenkst du mir noch einen Blick, der nichts Gutes verheißt.  
Was hast du nun schon wieder vor?

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Kleiner…", kommt es wieder in einem schnurrenden Ton von dir, bevor du elegant und mit wehendem Mantel davon gehst.

_Der Hass, verbindet uns…_

Verdattert blicke ich dir nach.

Du elender Mistkerl!  
Das war Absicht!

Jetzt darf ich mich mit ihren Fragen rumquälen!

Na das hat noch ein Nachspiel!

Das schwöre ich dir!

_Auf Ewig…_

**STORY ENDE**

So das wars.  
hoffe es war halbwegs lesbar >. "

Bye  
Kriska


End file.
